marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Impulse (Bart Allen)
History Bart Allen was born in the 30th century and is the grandson of Barry Allen. In an attempt to help him learn to control the powers that were accelerating his age at a rapid rate, Iris West brought Bart back to the current day so that Wally West could help him stabilize the powers that would soon kill him. Taking the name Impulse, Bart was soon pawned off on the Zen speedster Max Mercury, who trained Bart for the next few years. Young Justice/Teen Titans Bart would soon make friends for life in Connor Kent (Superboy) and Tim Drake (Robin III/Red Robin), serving on two different teams with them until his first death when helping to defeat Superboy Prime. Bart would later return and temporarily take the mantle of the Flash in Wally's absence, although this didn't last long as Inertia would ultimately engineer a second death at the hands of Flash's Rogues. Bart would once again recover from his death and rejoin the Teen Titans until his third death in helping to revert the events of Flashpoint by sacrificing himself to the Speed Force. DC2K Bart was found to be living a full and exciting life within the Speed Force, living out his wildest fantasies as a hero, although he knew he was missing something. Then the day came that he found a young boy in the woods, who had speed that was faster than his own, but had the mindset of an infant. Naming the boy Jason, the boy quickly began to learn at an accelerated rate speaking full sentences and reading, although like Bart, Jase had a problem controlling his ability to run indo danger without thinking. Soon Bart realized that storms were tearing the Speed Force apart, giving him and Jase no choice but to run from their home in the Speed Force. Eventually the duo would learn that Bart's evil twin Inertia was attempting to drain the Speed Force's power for his own use, doing so by creating something to absorb the deadly power so he could claim it without getting harmed. Inertia, or rather the Speed Force, had created Jase unintentionally when the Speed Force itself wanted to experience life through a human host. A battle ensued, crippling Bart in the process, which Jase was ultimately able to heal, but thanks to Inertia impaling Bart through the heart with a metal rod at a critical moment, he had lost most of his speed, although Jase seemed to be able to restore a good deal of it when the two managed to escape from the Speed Force, where Superman found them and took them to S.T.A.R. Labs. While Jase was deemed to be in perfect health, Bart was given bad news. While he still had speed powers, he couldn't use them as Inertia impaling him had left a tear in his heart that the Speed Force couldn't heal, meaning that any real use of his speed would possibly kill him on the spot. Bart resigned himself to being a mentor to the now human Jase, giving the boy the title and modified costume of Impulse. Mentoring Having settled down in Central City, Bart realized he needed to get a job paying the bills and took an offer from childhood frenemy Evil Eye to work at his successful business. After heading home on his first day, Bart discovered Conner Kent waiting for him at home. The two friends had a discussion about their many deaths and former days of glory. Conner soon suggested they not take being powerless laying down, and the two decided to try to get back into the hero game as a duo. The Past Returns Having received a call from Jase's school, Bart was shocked to realize that Jase's teacher was actually his old girlfriend Carol. After an awkward start, the two started to be friendly again just as Carol revealed that she's engaged, then dropped the bombshell that Bart's best friend in high school had died senior year sometime after Bart had moved to live on the West Coast with Jay Garrick. Powers Before being injured by Inertia, Bart's speed topped even that of Wally West's, going beyond the speed of light. He also had the ability to vibrate and a photographic memory, allowing him read an entire library worth of books in seconds and remembering every detail. A secondary ability is the power to summon 'Scouts', speed force clones of himself that are living energy. Although after one of them was killed on Apokalips some time ago, the psychological feedback has left Bart with an uneasiness to use them since. Trivia * Bart's new costume after giving his old one to Jase resembles the one he wore in the later years of 'Smallville'. Category:DC 2000 Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Healing Factor Category:Resurrection Category:Formerly Deceased Characters